undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:W. D. Gaster/@comment-27433977-20151220105408/@comment-27433977-20151220150021
My thoughts on it are all just speculation, but it's still possible. I think Sans having 5 pointed star is just an effect of his personal font type, but that could also mean the same for Papyrus. If Sans worked with Gaster he probably had access to Gaster's weaponry. As far as the Core goes he might of fell into it, sure..., but that doesn't exactly mean he got redacted right then and there. He might have used the power of determination to escape death? It may have even been his first encounter with time travel. It's also said that his life was cut short when an experiment went wrong. But as far as the "San kills Gaster" theory. I've got a few ideas that could back it, some of it opens up to more speculation. What if, as part of his research, Gaster tried to break Papyrus's spirit and/or just went too far in general, Sans had enough of it and made sure he "had a bad time"? Perhaps Gaster couldn't beat Sans, so he reset, spread his consciousness throughout the Underground and erased any memory of him so he could continue his research without interruption? He could have even used the golden flowers since they seem to grow everywhere. Now that I think about it... What if Flowey, Frisk, and the Chara/the player are all being used as tools to fuel his research? When you fight Undyne in the Genocide run, text appears saying something along the lines of "theres flower spores everywhere" We know Flowey is Asriel but there are other faces in the flower too. One face slightly resembles a skull. In the final battle with Asriel during the True Pacist run, before he changes into his final form, theres a short part where only a skull-like version of his face swallows up pieces of the world. That face looks very much like San's Gaster Blaster. Also, Flowey talks about Sans and Papyrus if you beat the neutral run multiple times. He saids something about how Papyrus is fun to mess with, and also tells the player not to let Sans know anything about them or they'll get rekt. He also calls him a "Smiley Trashbag" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLXByjVYpUg He's mostlikely refering to his ability to timetravel. If Sans is wary of other timetravelers that would explain why on the M.T.T date with him he says that if he had'nt made that promise to protect Frisk/the player they'd be dead where they "stand". If he had instead said "stood" it would mean he would have killed them for their human soul. Being that the "date" is much later in the game, saying "stand" might mean that throughout the time he'd been observing them, he figured out that they have timetraveling abilities and are a threat to everything. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlNRbU2uf9U I don't have much on Chara. I only know that all three characters (Asriel, Chara, and Frisk) have made contact with the golden flowers, and can time travel. Chara's face looks like its melting in the jumpscare, Maybe since Chara's soul is gone and they are dead but somehow attached to Frisk. Perhaps due to their lack of an actual physical body, their form starts breaking down as it overrides your determination and kills you. It also slightly resembles the Mystery Man's face. but who knows. Chara could be a tool to trap your soul. If Gaster is indeed in the backround of all this, he'd know that the player is the most important tool in his research, and he wouldn't want the player to get the True Pacifist Ending, because they might be satisfied with it and stop playing. If Chara takes your soul, you can't get that Happy Ending ''ever again, but being the way we are, ''we'll try and try and search and search for any way to get it back, keeping us in the game and continuing his research or atleast keeping him relative. These are really just all ideas and speculation but if we really want to crack the whole Gaster thing we need to keep asking questions and keep an open mind to any possibilities. Theres got to be an answer out there! And it fills me with DETERMINATION!!